lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
So Clawtastic!
So Clawtastic! is the 26th episode of LPS Popular(only fan made). Summary If anyone finds out if Savvy hurt Brooke, she would get in trouble, but if she didn't, then nothing would happen. Alyssa tries to get everyone to think Savvy is a mean little scumbag. But nobody belives her, then Naomi Figures that Savvy's weakness is something else, not words. Transcript Savvy: So, guys. Do you know where Brooke is? I need to do something. Angelina: Sure, she's right there. Savvy: Hey Brooke! Alyssa: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SCUMBAG! Brooke: Yes. Samantha: Be nice Alyssa! Alyssa: NO YOU IDIOT! Samantha: Whatever. What happened to Brooke? Savvy: Um... Well she clawed my fur and then I bit her fa- Alyssa: Shut up! You know what happened! Now, I'm going to report you! Savvy: Oh-no! Alyssa! Please, don't do it! Brooke: You deserve it you filthy SAUSAGE! Alicia: Um... Yeah! But I kinda need a bathroom break. Brooke: Whatever. Just go. Alicia: *Runs to bathroom* Alyssa: *Goes to principal* Angelina: What now? Savvy: Just let her go. I really deserve it. I only needed one stitch. But Brooke needed 3 and she had a concussion. Angelina: Savvy, what happened? Savvy: She clawed my f- Principal: Savannah Reed! My office, now. Savvy: *Sigh* *Sadly, slowly walks to principle's office.* Principal: What happened? Savvy: Well, Brooke stole my cricket and clawed me. Then I bit her face. Principal: Well, then what? Savvy: She clawed me...on my face. Then she clawed my back. Then I...I lost control and flung her to the lockers. Principal: Well, you and Brooke are suspended for 2 weeks. *Angelina sees what's happening* Angelina: Oh-no... Principal: I will be calling your parents. Savvy: Okay. If I get thrown in juvie, it's alright. I deserve it. AT SAVVY'S Mom: Savannah Reed! Why would you DO THAT? Savvy: I'm sorry mom. Mom: I'm taking Mimi away from you for 3 weeks. I'll give it to our neighbor and then give it back after 3 weeks. Savvy: No! Mom! Just throw me in jail with Mimi! Don't give her away! Are you trying to make my life a living nightmare?! Mom: Savannah. How could you say that? Savvy: Sorry mom. But please don't give away Mimi! Mom: Savannah. What you have done is VERY serious. Mimi will be taken away and that's that. And besides, our old, irresponsible neighbors have moved away! The Hayes have bought that house but will still be living in their mansion. Now, didn't you say that Brooke has a cricket? She must be very responsible. Oddly enough, she looks just like Mimi! Savvy: Um... Actually Broo- *Phonering* Savvy: Hello? Sage: Hey. It's me. Savvy: I'm really sorry I hurt Brooke. Sage: Brooke was hurt badly. Even I feel sorry. But It's okay.You both lost control. Mom: *From a distance* SAVANNAH! NO TALKING ON THE PHONE FOR 3 WEEKS! Savvy: Sorry Sage. I have to go. Sage: Okay see ya la- *Savvy hangs up* She sighs and goes upstairs. SCHOOL Angelina: Ugh. Alyssa is spreading rumors about Sav again. Samantha: Hey, what is she carrying? Genny: Looks like red paint. Samantha: Is she walking over to us? Angelina: *nods* Alyssa walks over to the group with a bucket red stuff. Alyssa: This'll teach her! She pours it all over the group. Samantha: Ugh! Angelina: I'm calling Savvy! Angelina: Savvy? Savannah? Mom: Oh hello. Savannah cannot come to the phone now. Angelina: Just tell her that Alyssa poured red ic- Samantha: Eww gross! Is this Tomato sauce?! Angelina: Er, I mean Tomato Sauce. Mom: Alright just this once. SAVVY'S HOUSE Savvy: She did WHAT?! Mom nods. Savvy: Whatever. I give up. Alyssa is just behind her door... Alyssa: I'll tell this to BROOKE! Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes